


The 12 Days of Sue Sylvester

by ChirpingEmu



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpingEmu/pseuds/ChirpingEmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Sue Sylvester give Glee on the 12 Days of Christmas? (An older fic posting here for the first time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sue Sylvester

On the first day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
A bear in a broccoli tree

On the second day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the third day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Seven tots a-missing  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Eight diatribes  
Seven tots a-missing  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Nine pompoms exploding  
Eight diatribes  
Seven tots a-missing  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Ten confetti cleanups  
Nine pompoms exploding  
Eight diatribes  
Seven tots a-missing  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Eleven videos a-taping  
Ten confetti cleanups  
Nine pompoms exploding  
Eight diatribes  
Seven tots a-missing  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Sue Sylvester gave to Glee  
Twelve home invasions  
Eleven videos a-taping  
Ten confetti cleanups  
Nine pompoms exploding  
Eight diatribes  
Seven tots a-missing  
Six hours jeering  
Five nasty looks  
Four prank calls  
Three stolen trophies  
Two dirty tracksuits  
And a bear in a broccoli tree


End file.
